Kartar
Kartar (Kartar) is the main plane of existence, and what became of the world of the builders. Geography Kartar consists mainly of islands, with only one continent. The northernmost parts of Kartar has snow most of the year, while the southernmost parts never see snow at all. The arvaorsan continent has many mountains and dry wastes, while the Southern Islands have rainforests and deserts. The rest of Kartar has mostly temperate forests. In the Doomed Timeline, Kartar is laid to ruin and it is unlikely there is much life left on the plane. History 20XX CE in Earth history, an experiment went wrong, reshaping the world and creating new planes. Kartar is what was left, with the only remnants of previous humans (referred to as the builders by Kartar's natives) being a few buildings cluttered around the new world. This event is sometimes called the Reforming, and as Kartar was born from the ashes of the old world, it was given a history. It was as if the world had always existed, since the Reforming didn't adhere to time. In the new history, humanity now lived alongside other humanoid species. Timeline Prehistoric Era (~5000 BN) * Prehistoric creatures live, die, and evolve. * The world is dense with magic, toxic to modern species. * Several species evolve and die out. Duality Era (5000 BN - 3000 BN) * The Lux rise as the dominant species. * Other intelligent species die out. * The Lux create the first organized societies with villages and cities, eventually forming the Luxian Empire on modern Arvorsa. * The first traces of early humans appear. It is said that the Lux ascended them into intelligence. * The Tenebrae are born - from the darkness in the hearts of the Lux, according to legend. The Tenebrae build societies of their own. * The first traces of early orcs appear. According to old scriptures and legends, it is said that the Tenebrae interfered with their biology, giving them intelligence and humanoid shape similar to how the Lux ascended humans. It is said that the orcish society's violent values are due to the Tenebrae's influence. * The first traces of elves and dwarves appear. Little is known of them during the Duality Era (even less so than humans and orcs), and are only mentioned in passing as few of the many creations of the Luxian deities. * A thousand-year war between the Lux and Tenebrae break out. * The Lux modify humans with elven and orcish DNA, eventually creating the terbuchers. * Both the Lux and Tenebrae disappear mysteriously. Rise Era (3000 BN - 1 AN) * Humans, Orcs, Dwarves, Elves, and Terbuchers grow in number. * Humans settle the Southern Islands, Harekai, Kanfia, Osadeva, Nordland, and the Free Lands. *Hazketh is formed in modern Southern Islands, led by a Werd pharaoh. This is the first traces of werd in Kartar history. Various other settlements appear in jungles, but either slowly die out or become part of Hazketh. The only other form of government in the Southern Islands was Charhdi Kala, which after a mere 100 years fell in war against Hazketh and was absorbed into the kingdom. *Ancient Kanfia with its empress is born in present Kanfia. They drive the native Houzi from their lands. The Houzi settle all over Kartar, but to present day only a handful exist in the mountains of Orsam. *Orcs form Orsam, and drive the terbucher into hiding. As a result, the terbuchers adapt to living underground in present Terbucha's underground cave systems. *Arvanians appear in northern Arvorsa, forming Arvania under the Arvanian Senate. *Dwarves found the city-state Dul Cir in northern Arvorsa. *Several kingdoms spring forth in Osadeva, led by humans. *The humans of Nordland do not form a government, but live in villages, plundering and pillaging other civilizations of northern Kartar. *The magedom Royeaux is founded by elves in the modern Free Lands. It is said they left Arvorsa due to the tensions between its other species. *Towards the end of the era, Ancient Kanfia intends to civilize the humans of modern Harekai by educating them and making their lands part of their empire. This backfires, and Harewaka is formed. *The first of the Nine Eons, Dimo, appears. Eon Era (1 AN - 1000 AN) * The number of Eons grow from one to five. * The Merfolk and Wingfolk cities Atlantis and Haven appear. * 13 AN: Arvania declares war on Dul Cir after the latter stole state secrets from the former. The Arvanian Senate vows to eradicate the dwarven species. Dul Cir is destroyed by powerful Arvanian magic. * 54 AN: The Osadevan kingdoms engage in a 20-year war, resulting in the birth of Osadeva under king Galimar I. * 101 AN: A gate to the Rift appears in Royeaux, but is swiftly closed by Royean mages. Magic from the Rift corrupts the lands however, creating the Hollow Plauge which led to the downfall of Royeaux. Insectiods start appearing in the ruined kingdom, thought to be a mutation from the plague. The surviving elves begin a nomadic lifestyle, mainly in Osadeva and Arvorsa. * 231 AN: Hazketh falls during a revolution, and the island alliance The Southern Islands is born. * the Kanfian Empire falls due to poverty and starvation, and Kanfia rises from its ashes under the leadership of Xiao Kei. * 304 AN: Terbuchers found Terbucha in southern Arvorsa. * 500 AN: Arvania declares the dwarven species extinct. * 766 AN: The Arvanian Senate is abolished, replaced by the Arvanian Council. * 769 AN: Arvania becomes an isolated country in order to prevent more theft of their research and state secrets. Kartar Alliance Era (1000 AN - 1700 AN) * Four more Eons ascend, making the Nine Eons. * 1000 AN: Osadeva and the Southern Islands enter an alliance of cooperation. * 1007 AN: Terbucha joins the alliance, which is from then on called the Kartar Alliance. * 1101 AN: Orsam attempts to invade Arvania, but fails. Arvania responds by developing and unleashing the Orcish Plague, wiping out a third of the orcish species. * 1333 AN: King Harald I unifies and founds Nordland. * 1382 AN: Nordland joins the Kartar Alliance. * 1413 AN: Harekawa abolishes its shogunate, and renames itself Harekai under its new emperor Shirogawa Ragiomi. Shirogawa exiles the oni from Harekai, who flee to Nordland where they are welcomed and integrated into the following few hundred years. * 1568 AN: Atlantis joins the Kartar Alliance. * 1569 AN: Haven joins the Kartar Alliance. * 1577 AN: The Kartar Alliance launches expeditions to the Free Lands after Haven scholars deem the lands safe for living again. * 1603 AN: Orsam joins the Kartar Alliance to spite Arvania. * 1630 AN: The Free Lands vote for independence, and it goes through. * 1639 AN: The Osadevan Civil War begins. * 1640 AN: Osadeva is split into Western Osadeva and Eastern Osadeva. Neither are part of the Kartar Alliance. * 1652 AN: Orsam leaves the Kartar Alliance. * 1669 AN: Western Osadeva attempts to conquer Eastern Osadeva, resulting in the 30-year War. * 1699 AN: The war ends, and Osadeva is once more reuinited. Progress Era (1700 AN ~) * 1707 AN: Osadeva and Orsam rejoin the Kartar Alliance. * 1730 AN: The Shapeless Catastrophe occurs, creating a split timeline. Civilizations Many civilizations have come and gone during Kartar's history. Here is a list of most of them. Present Civilizations * Arvania * Harekai * Kanfia * Nordland * Orsam * Osadeva * Terbucha * The Southern Islands Non-Nation Governments * Atlantis * Haven Former Civilizations * The Lux Empire * Tenebra * Hazketh * Charhdi Kala * Ancient Kanfia * Dul Cir * Hawksbane * Blackreach * Groundsmill * Shattertooth * Strongarm * Wolmarch * The Dukedom of Rimfrost * Royeaux * Harewaka